


you and me, dreaming of the stars above

by verus_caelum



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, Emotional Vulnerability, F/M, Fluff, Lightbringer, Stargazing, Stars, inspired by a song, sometime after 2x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verus_caelum/pseuds/verus_caelum
Summary: His feet paused in their movements as Lucifer settled upon a spot, lowering himself to rest against the sand. Chloe joined him, bending her legs at the knees and splaying out her palms behind her.She turned to face him, marveling in the way his eyes shone as he regarded her. He removed his weight from one of his hands, raising it to point up at the sky.“Look up above,” he whispered, the gentle breeze carrying his voice.Her eyes drifted away from his face to follow his direction, lighting up in wonder as she took in the innumerable stars above them, shining and sparkling so brightly against the night sky.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 21
Kudos: 79





	you and me, dreaming of the stars above

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Meteor Showers by Andy Kong – I recommend listening to the song along with this fic :)

Well past midnight, Lucifer found himself unable to sleep. He couldn’t succumb to the sleep he so desperately wanted. 

Kicking back the covers, he surrendered to the pull of the evening outside, making his way across the penthouse to settle himself against the balcony railing.

He leaned his head back to look up at his creations so far above him, finding comfort in their unrelenting shine seen even far down on Earth as he was.

\-----

Well past midnight, Chloe found herself unable to sleep - tossing and turning, yet sleep never came. She covered herself further, hoping sleep would gradually drift over her, though it never did.

Realizing it was a losing battle, she removed the covers she had raised up to her neck.

Dragging her legs over to the edge of the bed, she forced herself to her feet, and moved to throw a sweater on to cover herself.

She couldn’t explain the pull she felt to his penthouse, but she decided not to ignore it as she slipped on shoes and grabbed her keys, not leaving any room for second-guessing.

\-----

He turned his head suddenly as he heard the all-too-familiar sound of the elevator pinging behind him, not expecting any company, certainly not at this hour.

As the doors slid open, he laid his eyes upon the Detective, surprise quickly passing over his features at her presence.

He made his way towards her as she warily stepped out from the elevator, not wanting to intrude.

Now face to face, he glanced over her questioningly. She was wearing an oversized sweater that rested at her mid-thighs - obscuring the majority of her slim-fitting pants – her hair slightly messy as if she had just gotten out of bed. 

Yet he couldn’t help thinking she never looked more beautiful.

“I couldn’t sleep,” she stated simply, her words echoing in the quiet penthouse. “I’m not sure why I came here exactly, but it felt right…”

“Your company is always a pleasure,” he responded with a gentle smile. “Truth be told, I was struggling to sleep myself.”

Without knowing why, a thought occurred to him and though he was worried about her response, he couldn’t stop himself from proposing it anyway.

“Would you like to accompany me for a trip this evening?”

She watched as the hesitancy danced in his eyes, not often seeing such an exposed, vulnerable side to him.

“Sure,” she nodded with a smile to match his own.

He made his way over to his bedroom, disappearing behind the wall as he moved. When he returned, he had adorned a long sleeve shirt to accompany his sweatpants – Chloe couldn’t remember having ever seen him so casual, even in his sleepwear.

He made his way over to her, another hesitant smile lighting up his face, as he rested his hand against the small of her back, leading her to the elevator.

She found she quite enjoyed his presence beside her.

\-----

His one hand comfortably gripped the steering wheel of the Corvette, the other resting on his thigh. 

She glanced over at him from the corner of her eye, admiring the way the wind flowed through his loose, un-styled hair.

Directing her attention back to the front, she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath of the cool air brushing past her face.

Unaware of the destination, she found it didn’t really matter.

\-----

He eased the Corvette into the spot smoothly, turning off the engine and the lights soon as it rumbled to a stop.

Glancing over to Chloe beside him, his breath caught as he once again took in her beauty, the light from the moon sparkling in her eyes.

She looked around to survey the beach around them. They had been here once before. She knew it well.

Turning back to him, she offered him a smile that shone brighter than the stars around them.

He found himself enjoying the sight more than he thought he could.

\-----

He offered out his hand as they stepped down onto the sandy landscape below, her small hand sliding smoothly into his.

Her shoes sunk into the sand with each step she took, following his lead as he guided them towards a spot in the middle of the shore.

His feet paused in their movements as he settled upon a spot, lowering himself to rest against the sand. She joined him, bending her legs at the knees and splaying out her palms behind her.

She turned to face him, marveling in the way his eyes shone as he regarded her. He removed his weight from one of his hands, raising it to point up at the sky.

“Look up above,” he whispered, the gentle breeze carrying his voice.

Her eyes drifted away from his face to follow his direction, lighting up in wonder as she took in the innumerable stars above them, shining and sparkling so brightly against the night sky.

She let her gaze span across the sky, in awe of the beauty of the stars painted across the darkened sky, their appearance worlds apart from that in the city.

Each star acted as its own light, lighting up the canvas of the swirling colors around them, their luminescence standing out against the depths of the late evening.

She found herself looking up at the stars, seeing the world in an entirely new light.

\-----

Looking up at his creations, he felt memories from so long ago come rushing back unbidden. 

Seeing the light of his creations lit something inside him, a warmth that was ever expanding.

He felt the warmth grow in intensity even after removing his eyes from the stars above, drifting over to Chloe beside him.

The way the shine of the stars reflected in her eyes was more breathtaking than the sight of his creations themselves.

She turned to look at him, his breath freezing again as he took in her natural beauty, the sparkle of her eyes and the slight upturn of her lips.

She offered him a gentle smile and turned to face the sky again. “Beautiful, isn’t it?”

His eyes never strayed from the profile of her face. “Yes. It is.”

He had never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

\-----

The comfortable silence wrapped around her warmly, them both caught up in the wonder of the sight before them - the wonder of the moment they were sharing.

She lowered her hand, drifting towards his where it rested on the sand.

Gently placing hers on top of his, she felt him jolt slightly in surprise. He looked down towards where their hands met, raising his eyes to meet hers.

He turned his hand over in hers, facing their hands palm to palm as he gently interlaced his fingers with hers. She squeezed his hand tighter in return, a comforting weight in hers.

She offered him a soft smile, watching the amazement swirling to the surface of his eyes. Her thumb brushed against the back of his hand, rubbing circles against his soothingly.

She found that it felt just right where it was.

\-----

As her eyes gazed across the twinkling night sky, his eyes remained fixated on her face.

He took in every feature, every curve, memorizing her beauty.

Though he often longed to be high above among his creations, he found in this moment he didn’t.

For once, he had a reason to stay right where he was.

He studied the awe and wonderment in her features as she took in his creations above – the moonlight trailing across the side of her face as the starlight twinkled in the depths of her gaze.

In that moment, he realized the gravity of all he felt for her.

What he had felt for her for a long time now, just hadn’t realized it.

She brought him down to Earth.

And he found that was exactly where he wanted to be.

By her side.

For as long as she would have him.


End file.
